(1) Field of the Invention
(2) Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
The disclosure and prior art relates to lid devices and more particularly pertains to a new lid device for attaching two separate beverage containers to a single lid allowing for drinking selectively from either beverage container.